


Risen

by FlowingLily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Gore, Horror, Poetry, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingLily/pseuds/FlowingLily
Summary: A poem told from the perspective of a zombie.





	Risen

I have risen  
From the grave in which I slept  
Scratching at languid skin  
I shamble on decaying feet

Shreds of stomach scream  
For the flesh of my once-kind  
Empty vibrations fill rotten ears  
As struggling sinew fills my mouth

 

 

 


End file.
